


i'm lazy and this wont be updated often (homestuck oneshots)

by Violeteyesxticcitoby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeteyesxticcitoby/pseuds/Violeteyesxticcitoby
Summary: homestuck oneshots and i'm lazy so I wont do much here.





	i'm lazy and this wont be updated often (homestuck oneshots)

yeah so i'm lazy, but enjoy. give me a while between posts though cause life sucks worse than lil cal. this was just an authors note, real chapters will be out at some point in the future. hope youre a time traveler, because it's gonna be a while.


End file.
